Starcrossed
by EVERNEATH
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't the one that saved Loke? "I promised to save you remember and to me my promises are binding!" Who is she, the girl that isn't a Celestial Mage but has enough magic to force evey Celestial Realm gate of the 12 Zodiac's open? All to save the one she loves... Short story Loke x OC
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ I had this really awesome idea about that little story about how Loke gets back to the Spirit World, (The Star That Cannot Return to the Heaven's and the Celestial Spirit King). Basically, it wasn't Lucy that saved him; it was my OC who had made a promise to him after the first few months he had been banished.

**Chapter 1: Promise**

_Watching as you fell to your knees in despair had filled me with the need to protect you, to help you, in any way I could. All I ever wanted to do was to alleviate even the smallest amount of that pain, to stop you from torturing yourself over her mistake. But every time I tried you pushed me away, asking me to leave but I couldn't, wouldn't leave you. Even when you pleaded me too, I wouldn't and I knew a small part of you was beginning to hate me for it, all because I cared for you too much._

_Standing there before me, you had been so handsome and my heart broke for you when I first noticed your pain. Yet you didn't notice the way I felt for you, even after those few months I had known you. A single glance from your emerald coloured eyes could make me weak at the knees, a single smile could warm my heart. And a single touch from you could push me over the edge, I would do anything for you, and I did. But knowing you wouldn't let me protect you, I did the one thing I promised myself I never would, I left and you watched me go._

_Never even once trying to stop me and I only looked back once, to see you there standing in the ruins. Your once brilliant light had dulled as you were barred from your home, never able to traverse the gates ever again because you had broken that one sacred vow; you had killed your Key Bearer. All in an attempt to save your brethren and to save yourself. And for that I loved you more but it hurt too much to be around you, when you knew but wouldn't let yourself feel for me. So I left you, but I swore to myself I would find you again, before your time ran out and I would do anything I could that time to save you._

_All I had to do was save you; that was my promise._

Gentle rocking of the train awoke me from my slumber, as my eyelids fluttered open to reveal my strange jade coloured eyes. Blinking I glanced around noticing the way the morning light filtered through the curtain, it had been night when I had first fallen to sleep. It seems I was nearing my destination, coming closer to you and I hoped you had enough time to wait for me, I surely hoped I wasn't too late. But knowing I wasn't I could still feel your faint presence, that once brilliant constellation had dulled but I could still sense the lingering presence of Regulus. At least I would be able to find you from your brightest star; after all you had given me your light in return for my promise.

Gold glinted on the slender ring finger of my right hand, delicately wrought of golden starlight with a single emerald glittering back at me; it was Regulus's sister, Avalon.

You had gifted it to me all those years ago just before I had left you, though you wouldn't allow yourself to love me you had still cared for me. But for me, that hadn't been enough all because it had hurt too much to love you so dearly but not have your love in return. But I still held that small sacred token of your favour, one I knew you could never give to another, not as long as I breathed, and not when I protected that small part of me that still loved you to this day.

Staring out the window I smiled at the harsh late morning light that burned down from the sun, warming the carriage I sat in, knowing the same sun warmed you delicate face. Knowing those burning emerald eyes of yours was looking at the same sky no matter how far apart we had been, all those years. It had brought me comfort to star up at the starry sky, knowing you were looking at the same constellations as I no matter where I was in Fiore, we were close enough that we were both able to see Leo's Constellation, your very own Star.

Walking along the platform beside the train I held a single suitcase in my hand, feeling my honey coloured locks stir around me in the light breeze. The smoke from the steam train hazed my vision as white rolls of cloud billowed out from around the train. Moving slowly I made my way from the station into the cacophony and noise of the city, Magnolia. I knew you were here somewhere, now all I had to do was find you in this vast city, it could take me weeks but I knew you only had perhaps only a few more hours before you were gone and I would find you well and truly before that.

Closing my eyes I lifted my right hand, allowing my golden ring to glint before me in the harsh light, "Avalon seek out your brother." I whispered into the still air, stealing glances around me in the hopes that no one had noticed the strange girl talking to the delicate ring on her finger.

A single star hovered in front of my eyes and danced around me swiftly, ruffling my honey coloured locks and warming my pale skin, my jade eyes were alight with their inner light as I watched the Star pause in front of me. Laughing slightly at the playful light that surrounded it, the Star began to zoom down the street, leaving a blazing river of light behind it, so I began to follow it, along these unknown streets. All to find you- my one true Star.

Loud clattering of my heals filled the busy streets as I slowly walked, not sure exactly where I was going but knowing Avalon would never lead me astray, after all she never had, not all these years. But I guess that's why you had gifted her to me, after all my magic wasn't exactly the best for combat but it was good enough the sense the presence of your Stars and all those that were around me at this instant. Little glimmers of light caught my attentions and rainbow light danced around those, surrounding me. Colours burned in my vision, bright crimson red all the way to the end of the spectrum to plum purple. It was dizzying and exhilarating to see the light that graced people's presence.

Lowering my head I watched the cobblestone ground dip and groove beneath me, my black strappy heals still clattering against the ground. The grey amethyst bodice of my dress was tight, but it felt like it was holding my heart in place, so it didn't break when I finally found you. Turning down another street, my dress brushed against my thighs, knowing I was quite the sight I kept my head down as Avalon led me down a back alley way. My light golden tan glimmered in the light, glancing up I noticed the sun had finally reached its highest peak, it was midday and we were quickly running out of time.

Picking up my pace my skirts swirled around me as I entered another street, but this one was larger with a strange watery path running along the middle, with high walls framing it. Lifting my head I watched the sunlight dance upon the clear water, sending rainbows swirling along the top of the water. I had always wondered if others saw what I did, but knowing they didn't when I first had laid eyes on you and seen the Stars burning inside of you. Everyone had though I was insane, but not you. You had realised what I was the moment you saw me, for the first time you had met one, a Seer.

One who could see beyond the boundaries of the norm and traverse the gates between this world and the ethereal one, with nothing but my gaze. That's why I had known what you are, a Celestial Being, all because of the Stars that were trapped beneath your skin. You had burned far brighter than anyone I had ever met, but that wasn't the only thing that drew me to you. I had noticed the darkness that had settled upon you as you fought your very nature by attempting to protect the ones you loved by hurting the one that called you through the Gate.

But I would save you; as long as you remembered my promise then everything was going to work out fine. Pausing at the gates to a guild I glanced up to see Avalon spark one last time as she vanished, apparently I had found you. At last I could see you again after all that searching, and after all those years apart, I didn't know what I would do first, but hopefully you were still here, and not gone just yet.

**Fairy Tail**

Adorned the area above the guild doors with a strange symbol of what appeared to be a fairy in flight; I smiled realising I had found you in the rowdiest guild there ever was. Shifting my suitcase into one hand, I lifted the other told the door, feeling the wood grains beneath my fingertips and watching the light glint upon my ring. Forcing one door opened the afternoon light spilled along the hard wood polished floor and several heads turned in my direction. Heat washed over me as the atmosphere in the guild hall reached me, smiles all round and the faint scent of alcohol and fresh baking bread.

Glancing around, unfamiliar faces stared up at me, but one girl caught my attention, she sat at the bar her blonde hair swaying the breeze from the air outside, as she turned large chocolate eyes stared back at me but what held my attention were the Keys that were threaded onto her belt. Swallowing slightly I lowered my head and allowed the door to swing shut behind me, the silence echoed through the room and a single woman glanced up from the bar, a radiant smile on her face, her silver hair flowed down her back like a river.

"Hello." She said sweetly, "Welcome to Fairy Tail," at the mention of her guild her pale blue eyes glittered in affection but she glanced at me curiously, "Did you have a request?" her voice became more businesslike as she thought over the idea that a slender girl with a small suitcase was here to place a job on the Request Board.

Dropping the suitcase beside me I shook my head, "My name is Amber, and I'm not here to get someone to do a job, " I said surprise flickering over the faces around me, glancing around I noticed a pink haired boy and half-naked guy were fighting in the corner of the room, "I'm looking for someone?" I said as my jade eyes lingered over the faces around me, but not seeing him.

"Well, who were you after, perhaps I may know where they are?" said the female bare tender, her pink dress swirled around her as she left the bar making her way towards me.

"I'm looking for Loke." I said my voice clear, all eye turned to me some smirking and other were, a little embarrassed as if they didn't want to tell me something.

"He's gone." Said the blond at the bar, she turned her chocolate eyes back to me, "He's left the guild." Her voice was sad but annoyance coloured her tone as well.

Staring at the Celestial Mage before me I began to tremble, "He's gone…" I whispered my hands falling to my side, limp. I was beginning to shake as tears accumulated in the corner of my eyes, falling down my pale cheeks, everyone had turned to me pity evident in their eyes, lifting my hands I covered my face and just stood there and cried.

No body stopped me; obviously realising he must have been someone important to me, someone very important. My slender shoulders shook as I cried then I felt a gentle touch and the scent of comforting vanilla washed over me as the stranger pulled me into her arms. Holding me close as I continued to cry; the tears falling from my cheeks pattered onto the ground faintly. Heat skittered along my skin and I pulled at the thread, realising that his presence still lingered, and instead of burning like a pillar of light he was only a soft candle…

**READ & REVIEW:** So now you met my OC but she is different to Lucy, already knowing who Loke was but she doesn't have Celestial Magic… so how is she going to save him? Read to find out…

Please review, I want to know if I should continue this short story or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

*A big thank you to, **Sara Tatakai**, who through one review rekindled my passion for this story!

**Chapter 2: Broken **

_Heat skittered along my skin and I pulled at the thread, realising that his presence still lingered, and instead of burning like a pillar of light he was only a soft candle… but he was still there. Still alive even after the pain he had endured these past two years. Please Leo wait for me, my love, my heart, my Star._

Standing there, my body trembled, long strands of my pale honey coloured hair brushed against my elbows. Dancing in the breeze from the windows, sunlight filtered through, dancing in the air like spirals of pure light; rainbows. Colours danced and whirled around me, as bright as a summer's day, this guild was full of light and colour. Blinking away the light I focused, pulling my magic back inside of me. My vision was beginning to blur from all the colours, bright emerald, and fuchsia and sparkling reds danced in the air. Other colours joined with the swirling masses of light: sapphire blue, sunshine yellow and liquid silver.

Closing my eyes, the colours still burned against my eyelids, breathing deeply I centred myself, forcing the power back into the confines of my heart, my mind. Opening my eyes again people stared back at me, their burning auras only a faint trace dancing around their bodies. The auras were no longer a burning cacophony of light; but a mild sprinkling of sunshine burning against their skin. Felling arms still wrapped around me, I turned my head, bright golden light danced upon her creamy skin, and pale pink lips curved up in a smile.

_The Celestial Mage._

The strange girl who smelled faintly of vanilla still held me in her arms, running her fingers through my honey coloured locks, the tight curls springing back to place when she released them from her fingers "Shh. Please don't cry…Amber." she tightened her arms around me as the tears fell harder wondering if he was really gone, or he had just left on a request.

My heart tightened around that single thought, that single idea. That I had over reacted and he wasn't completely gone, he was just out on a job. Heat spread through me as his faint presence brushed against my heated skin, he was still here, but where I didn't know. Perhaps the guild members around me would know, or maybe he was still in Magnolia. Hope filled me at the thought, knowing that I wasn't completely broken, that he may still be here, that we still had time.

Even though I knew he wouldn't be happy to see me a faint rush of desire filled me at seeing those sparkling emerald eyes and strawberry blonde hair once again. Even though he may never want to see me again, hope still filled me that he would be glad I stuck to my promise: that I would find him and save him, even if that was the last thing I do.

Even if he didn't want me too, I promised him and to me my promises were binding.

Pulling away from the blonde I gently brushed the escaping tears from my jade coloured eyes, smiling faintly, "I'm so sorry, I just overreact sometimes." I mumbled, the blonde gave me a certain look that told me she wasn't buying it.

Taking my hand, she tugged me over to the bar, her fingers were warm against my cool skin, and she turned to smile at me faintly as she once again resumed her seat. Her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling with sincerity as she spoke, "My name is Lucy, pleased to meet you." She said with a smile, introducing herself, I wasn't sure if she was being serious or just polite.

Only because in my case if a girl had entered my guild looking for someone and when they found out they weren't there and burst into tears, well I don't know if I would be so accommodating. "Amber." I said smiling, "But I already told you that…" I trailed off feeling awkward as Lucy and the pretty silver bar maid smiled at me, their cheeks flushed with the heat of the guild hall.

"Did you know Loke well?" she questioned me, I nodded turning my face away, my usually tanned cheeks burning with a faint blush at how _well_ I knew him.

Not that I hadn't gotten to know him that first year he was barred from the Spirit Realm but how much I had come to care for him in the following months that I was by his side, comforting him, even when he found out Karen had died. I was there for him too but he had pushed me away, telling me to leave and I had. But I was here now trying to save him again, even though I hadn't been able to save him from the pain the first time, I would do it now, even to my very last breath. I loved him that much I was willing to do anything for him, but first I had to find him…

Swallowing slightly my honey coloured hair brushed against my arms, "He was my…." I was cut off as seven girls burst through the guild doors, shrieking at the top of their lungs, I flinched as their words as they registered in my fog covered mind.

Turning my head I stared at the first one, "Where's Loke?" she demanded, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she leant over the bar, practically falling out of her dress.

Narrowing my eyes I listened as the others began to yell over the top of her, their auras a strange mottled green for jealously along with strange stirrings of grey for depression, something wasn't right so I focused on their words, and wished that I hadn't done that because it hurt too much as I listened, my heart breaking with each new comment.

"He's gone too far." A brunette muttered crossing her arms underneath her ample chest.

"Who are you guys?" another girl yelled, shaking her fists at the others, her long hair escaping her messy bun and her long dress flowing around her shapely figure.

Another girl turned to glare at the beautiful brunette, "Who are you?" she yelled back, venom evident in her voice, I began to tremble as fresh tears began to appear in my eyes as I looked at each new beautiful girl.

Another girl was scanning the guild, wringing her hands together, her dark eyes filled with annoyance, "Loke, are you here?" she called into the silent guild; no body answered her, because he wasn't here.

Lucy sighed beside me, "What is going on?" she muttered, annoyance coloured her voice as she pierced each girl with her chocolate coloured eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Sighing I spoke, "They're girls from town, I guess there all claiming to be Loke's girlfriend." I said my voice shaking as another piece of my heart fell away, tearing it asunder, breaking even more.

"He broke up with me last night!" one of the girls yelled, becoming increasingly agitated.

"Oh no fair, me too" another one yelled, "Me too," resounded from all the others as they turned to glare at each other, annoyance began to tug at my heart as well as untapped anger. They began to yell and scream senseless things at the terrified bar maid. Anger filled me and my hair began to slowly lift and stir in a magical breeze.

Power radiated of my skin as I slowly slid the stool backwards, the noise causing some of the guild members and Lucy to stare at me in surprise, clenching my fists together I whirled around, unknown to me was the light that spilled forth from my slender body, ""Will you all be quiet!" I yelled, my arms shaking as I advanced upon them, the light surrounding me intensified, this time I saw it, "He's not here so come back later instead of harassing her." I said pointing a shaking finger at the beautiful bar maid. The light around me reached a blinding peak then almost seemed to snap back inside my body, breathing heavily from the strange power surge; my small chest rose and fell quickly with my startled breathing.

I noticed one of the girl's scrutinising me, "Could you be Loke's other girl?" one of then sneered at me, my lips parted in surprise as they all turned to stare at me in both shock and envy.

Lifting a hand in a defensive gesture, the golden ring on my finger danced in the light, I heard a light gasp from Lucy behind me but I ignored it for the time being, "No." I said, the word hanging in the air between me and the raging females, their auras began to calm and still when they realised I was no one of consequence, or they were just happy to know I wasn't after Loke's affection. Such a lie I wanted more than his affection, I wanted his love.

Watching in satisfaction as each girl began to file out of the guild, their heads lowered dejectedly. After all if Loke had disappeared on all of them, but they had no idea as to why he was gone. Sighing heavily I felt warm fingers wrap around my wrist, pulling slightly; turning around I wasn't surprised to see Lucy scrutinising the ring on my finger. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise as she stared at it, her lips parted in complete and utter shock, "Where did you…" she paused for a moment swallowing, her eyes flicking up to meet mine, "get this?" she questioned me.

Reaching up my own cool slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and I gripped her arm tightly, forcing her hand away I stared her down, "You're the Celestial Mage," I muttered so only she could hear, "figure it out." I said honestly. Her own eyes widened in shock, concerned about my sudden turn in attitude, but after those screaming girls my patience was wearing thin and I was becoming increasingly frustrated with the girl that stood before me. A Celestial Mage that was unable to feel the presence of a Spirit, something about that did not seem right to me. Or perhaps Loke had become skilled in shielding his presence from these Mages, I guess only time will tell, that is if I am able to save him.

But then, the only reason I had realised what he was because I was able to see the stars that sparkled beneath his skin, the golden light that expelled from his very pores. I was cursed with the rare magic of True Sight, and it was my curse to bear alone. Some people thought it was a gift but it was something else, something no Magic texts are ever able to explain, I could see through the barriers of this world and into the next. I saw the true light of people around me, their past and their future. I saw their true desires, the things they wanted to keep hidden. I saw and I knew, that's all there is too it. But sometimes you don't want to know, because not all stories have a happy ending…

And I was beginning to feel in this moment, that my story was going to end in tragedy. It was going to end with Loke leaving and I never being able to follow where he goes, he will be gone from me forever. Never to see him again, never to hold him and never able to finally confess the feelings I had tried to keep hidden but he had been able to see clearly. My love for him like a burning star was going to dim to a small flickering candle, just like his light was, and then it would be gone. Like a snuffed out candle… I would be broken.

**READ & REVIEW:** So this is a little depressing, but it will get better. I kind of rushed this part because I really want to get into when she finds him, hopefully that will be better.

Please tell me what you think…


	3. Chapter 3: Torment

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

**Chapter 3: Torment**

_His dawning presence brushed against my skin but then receded as if his light were afraid to be found. But I had felt it for that instance, that he was still here, where I could reach him. Even if it may only be for a little while… he was still here and that's all that truly mattered to me._

Rich chocolate eyes stared at me in confusion, as the girl I had just stunned to silence watched me as I ran my fingers over the ring she had just scrutinised. Silence had descended upon the guild, but I could feel all the eyes of the current patrons staring at me in shock and awe. After all it's not all that often you see someone burst forth light when she is angry, but even I was unsure as to where the light had come from. I guessed it was somewhere deep inside me that I had locked away from fear of what it could mean.

The magic of True Sight was enough of a burden to carry upon me without adding any more glowing abilities. Seeing as I already saw strange lights dancing around people I didn't need to add spilling light from my skin like a glowing star to my least of freakiness. But then again, it may come in handy if I am able to manipulate the light that resides inside me. It may be the key to unlocking Loke's chains; I may with this new ability be able to set him free once and for all.

"What was that?" one of the guild members muttered into the awkward silence, hunching my shoulders slightly I tried to make myself as small as possible, but knowing it was no use.

Golden hair danced around me as I turned slowly, facing the guild doors. My jade eyes scanned the only way of escape but knowing that would only cause more issues. Stilling my ragged breathing to appear calm, but unable to still the rapid beating of my heart I tried to centre myself. Calling upon any calming influences I could think of and pulling my Sight abilities back into my mind, locking it away for the time being. I smiled slightly as all the light dancing around the room practically vanished only leaving behind a faint trace.

Loke… my thought returned to him. Squeezing my jade eyes shut I reached out, wondering how I must look but ignoring the slight muttering around me. Feeling his faint presence attempting to run from me, I reached out in my mind almost clutching onto that little thread of consciousness. Though he would never admit it, he had sent that light to me, almost unwillingly. But it was still there, my one last thread connecting me to him. The one last chance I had to find him. Snapping my eyes opened I gasped in surprise as the thin thread of light that was connected to my aura.

It was a pale silvery gold that danced with a strange luminescence but it was still there, still holding strong. He must still be holding on, forcing himself not to entirely disappear all for me. If he had enough energy to send me this than he still had time. But only a little bit. Breaking into a run I shoved a few startled members of the guild out of my way, apologising as I went, attempting to reach the door.

My name being exclaimed from several people hardly slowed me down, "Amber?" Lucy gasped in surprise, "Is everything okay?" from the bar maid Mira.

Without pausing my pale fingers splayed onto the wood, shoving the door open I raced out into the wanning afternoon light. Barely glancing at the sky I noticed the way the rich blue dusk was beginning to roll in as the sky was burned like liquid fire. Just like the colour of his messy hair, a burning orange. Clattering of my heals against the cobble stone barely registered in my mind as I ran blind, following the strange thread of light, and having no idea where it was going to lead me.

In desperation I began to think of places, of things that he would be drawn to if he wanted to end this peacefully, without remorse. No that wasn't it. There was one more thing he had to do before he disappeared, he had to say goodbye. Not to me, but to her. His past master, the stunningly beautiful woman with the strange green hair and burning coloured eyes. Karen Lilica, he was going to disappear at her grave. All I had to do was follow the thread, to him and her last resting place, and pray that I was right.

After running for what seemed like an eternity the sound of crashing water reached my ears faintly. Perhaps it was a waterfall? Gasping with my breathing from running so far for so long I began to panic at the sound of the running water, it was all I could hear, the crashing of the torrent of water upon rocks and very little else. But the light I was following sparked slightly as I moved closer, telling me that he was here, somewhere close. Coming to a stop I gasped at the sight before me.

Lush grass and a mountainous terrain reached my jade coloured eyes, staring around me I smiled at the wonder of creation surrounding me. It was almost as if the earth met the water and the sky all at the same time. The cliff dropped off suddenly, and behind it was a huge waterfall, that seemed to flow from everywhere and now where at the same time. But what held my attention was that one lone figure that stood before the grave. He was as beautiful as I remembered but so weak at the same time, my heart rejoiced but also broke at the sight of the one man I loved, and would love forever. Even though he didn't feel the same, there were some things that you cannot change. And that was how I would always feel about him, about Loke.

His slender figure stood alone, but not entirely alone as he shifted his weight a large towering tombstone came into my view. Glancing at it briefly I couldn't help but marvel at its ethereal beauty, the polished stone and glittering lettering that worked along the base, detailing as to who rested in the land where the earth met the heavens. The beautiful ornate cross that decorated the top glittered with beautiful jewels; whoever had erected this monument had been kind to the cruel woman. But I must think about this now as my attention focused on the one I was here for.

The one I had been struggling to protect for the past three years, the one man I loved forever and always. Even though he was beginning to fade, I couldn't help but notice his attempt to retain his Lion like persona with his green jacket with the dark brown fur trimming along the edge. His black pants held close to his slender hips, I swallowed in embarrassment as I stared at him, my heart racing at seeing him again after all these years. His usually beautiful strawberry blonde hair had dulled to a dark shade of orange as he had spent to long in the human world his Celestial beauty had diminished, but to me he was still as handsome as ever.

"Loke…" I trailed off, the rapid beating of my heart picked up as he turned to me slowly as if he thought that my voice had been a cruel trick his fading body was ending him. But there I stood, with honey coloured locks, glittering jade eyes and slender body. Scantily clad in a purple, grey bodice and short ruffled skirt, my black heals sunk into the verdant earth as I moved slowly forwards, reaching out a pale trembling hand.

His emerald eyes burned from behind his strange teal coloured glasses as I moved towards him, but glad as he reached out his own slender hand, heat danced upon my skin as we touched palm to palm, "It's really you." He mumbled, slightly, as if he were still unsure that I truly stood before him.

A single bright tear slid down my cheek and fell to the earth; his emerald eyes watched the path of that single tear, his own eyes bright as if he was trying to stop his own flow of tears. "I found you." I said into the silence that descended upon us, linking my fingers through his we stood there, just gazing at each other in both awe and shock, unveiling my eyes I looked at him truly for the first time.

His constellation shifted beneath his skin, but the bright light was beginning to diminish to almost nothing but then it would spike with light once again. As if he were still trying to fight against himself, but his eyes told that he had truly given up. Shifting my eyes to the side slightly his aura danced around him a mottled grey and black, as if his very existence were giving up, the depressive colours washed over me. And the tears began to fall freely down my cheeks, I watched as he reached up a light tanned hand, brushing away the tears from my eyes but doing nothing else.

That single loving gesture caused more tears to flow down my cheeks, the wetness almost freezing in the cool breeze that danced around us, sending a chill spiralling around us from the large waterfall. "Amber," he paused swallowing slightly, "You shouldn't have come here." He said, shifting his emerald eyes way from me, he glanced behind him at Karen's grave. Pain and grief evident on his face as he stared at her tombstone, his slender body trembled as he stared up at it.

"This is Karen's grave isn't it?" I questioned though already knowing it was, I wanted him to say it. Tell me that he had come here rather than to me when it was time for him to leave and knowing that it would hurt but I had a right to know. That he would still run to her side though I had been there for him until it was too much for me to bear. I was tormenting myself for leaving his those three years ago and knowing that even though I was here now I still had to make up to him the pain he had suffered himself all alone those years.

He released my fingers as if he had been electrocuted after my words, his pain filled gaze turned away from me, and "You already know so why do you ask?" he whispered, loud enough for me to hear over the crashing of the waterfall.

Standing there alone, with him so far away though he was in reaching distance I answered him, "Pain." I said, he snapped his head around, after I had spoken his emerald eyes burning into mine, something glittered in those depths for a moment. Love? I didn't know but I never broke eye contact with him, the glittering of his ear rings the only thing that sparkled now, his light was beginning to diminish and I still didn't know what I was to do to save him.

I knew that even though his bearer had died he should have gone back to the Spirit world but because he had been trying to save his friends and family from her cruel ways I was he who suffered her death. I still didn't understand it but in some way I was going to save him no matter what, even if I had to die to do it. There was nothing in this world or the next that would ever take me away from him again. All because leaving him three years ago had been my own pain, my own recompense for what I had unwittingly done.

I had fallen in love with a Celestial Spirit that was doomed to fade into nothing and there wasn't anything I had the power to do to stop it. All I had was the power to watch as the Constellation beneath his skin vanished. All I could do was watch... at least that's waht I had thought.

**READ & REVIEW:** So it's still a little depressing but wait for the next chapter it's going to be interesting how she saves him (even though I still don't know yet)…

Please review so I know what you think of it…


	4. Chapter 4: Fading

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

**Chapter 4: Fading **

_Light danced around him as he stood there deep in the shadows, all I had to do was reach out and save him. But how? My magic wasn't strong enough to save him from his dark fate but maybe if I shined just this once for him, we could pull through together._

Faint brush of water droplets danced upon my skin from the cascading waterfall, the light cool breeze danced upon my skin, the temperature dropped. I stood there shivering in nothing but a simple dress and nothing else; I was completely open to him. Yet all he did was stare at her grave, wanting to disappear, wanting to be taken into the darkness, where I couldn't reach him. If I didn't do something now he would be gone to me forever. All I could do was bring a spark back into his life and the knowledge that he wasn't entirely alone.

Walking forwardly slowly, I stepped carefully, trying to be as quite as possible so he didn't run from me. So he didn't fall further into that strange darkness where I couldn't bring myself to go, "You can't live here forever Loke, your life force is already nearly drained. There must be something we can do to stop you from…" I paused here swallowing around the lump in my throat, "dying."

He stood there, turning slightly his face was open to me, filled with pain and remorse, and "It's already been three years. I have reached the end of my life. I no longer have any will or strength to go on." He said his voice filled with sadness and he watched me solemnly.

Another tear slid down my face, "Don't say that, please. We can find away, or I will do something, anything…" I trailed off as my emotions took over, choking of my words as tears began to spill down my cheeks. Raising my hands I buried my face, sobbing into the silence, he didn't reach for me or comfort me, we both knew how this was going to end. He would vanish and I would be left alone without my Star.

His voice was sharp, "I don't need your help. This is my sin, my pain to bear alone." He snapped at me, but there was sadness buried deep within his voice, something I couldn't quite understand, an ancient wisdom that kept him going, even in the darkest of times.

Snapping my head up I turned a sharp jade coloured glare in his direction, "How can you say that?" I snapped back at him, my fingers curling into fists at my side as fury began to bubble in the pit of my stomach. So he was just going to give up without a fight, after everything he and I had been through, he was going to cast me away as he had thrown away all those other girls. A faint glow of light began to dance around me as the anger reached its highest peak.

He raised an eyebrow at me, faint grim humour danced in his eyes, "I broke the sacred bond between summoner and spirit. You know I have been exiled forever because of this." He said to me, his emerald eyes never straying from my tears stained face.

"But it shouldn't be your sin to bear Loke; you were protecting those you loved." I said bitterly, unsure whether this was helping him at all and knowing that becoming angry with him now may not be the best idea seeing as he had moments to live. Calming myself the light disappeared from me as quickly as it had appeared, I was beginning to wonder if I was imagining it or not.

"I will die without complaint." He said while turning back to the tombstone, his eyes softening as he stared at the large looming piece of marble, trembling beside him I tried to think of something I could do, anything. The man he used to be shined through for an instant, a powerful Spirit that will protect those he loves, no matter how fragile they may be.

It was then I realised he wasn't being strong for himself; he was doing it for me. To show me that he was unafraid of disappearing, he truly did want to vanish into nothing, never to be seen again but I couldn't bear it if I was never to see my Star again. Reaching out a single trembling hand it hovered in the small space between us but then I curled my fingers and allowed it to fall limp at my side.

Swallowing slightly I stared at his back, centring myself so I didn't scream at him for giving up so easily, "No." I said, he stiffened in front of me, "I won't let you give up that easily." I said while walking forward, so that I stood next to him, but not close enough to touch, allowing him his space that he seemed to want to keep between us.

He didn't glance at me, but I noticed that his eyes were closed beneath the barrier of his shaded glasses. He was breathing slowly as if he were trying to pretend that I wasn't here, standing beside him, trying to get him to see the truth, no matter how much he may despise me for it. I didn't say anything else as I gazed at his delicate features, the slender cheekbones, the curve of his full pink lips and the curve of his chin. I wanted to run my fingers over his face, committing it to memory but all I could do was watch him, and let him decide what he wanted. And knowing that he would rather give up then to fight his dark fate.

I knew in this moment he was remembering long ago when he had taken the place of the Celestial Spirit Aries. She, the Spirit was too sweet and kind to stand Karen's cruel ideas of 'fun', mainly being punishment for disobeying her. A part of me would always be secretly glad that Loke had taken the place of his friend but my stomach would always churn at the price he would have to pay because of it. Karen was too self-centred to apologise so she had willingly gone on a job with no Spirits and died, she had suffered a cruel fate.

But his would always be worse, the punishment for him would be worse than even I could understand. He was banished from the Celestial Realm for all eternity and after these long years his life was finally giving out. He was going to disappear and here I was lecturing him about giving up, when it was I who had given up in the first place. I was the one that had left because he couldn't feel for me the way I wanted, I had been selfish never truly realising the pain he had to go through.

Drying my eyes I lifted my head, only to see him stumble and fall to the hard paced earth. Gasping I moved closer to him, falling to my knees beside him. My honey coloured hair, fell forward with me, the prefect ringlets brushing against the dirt and I knelt beside him. Too fearful to reach out and touch him; knowing that he may push me away. This time I would stand through the pain and stay with him, this time I wouldn't be the one to run away from him, no matter how much it hurt to sit here and watch him leave me.

He reached up with a trembling hand to brush his fingers over his face, "I'm almost…" he paused his breathing laboured, "Out of time." His light shifted beneath his skin, he began to glow as if the light was trying to burst forth from his skin.

Leaning forward, I stared at him, my jade eyes wide and fearful, and "Don't say that." I yelled into the silence, still too scared to reach for the man glowing so close to me but he was still so far. Like a single star in the heaven's shining down at me and laughing as I reached for it, trying to grasp it between my mortal hands. I was the one person stupid enough the fall for that Lone Star and knowing that it could only end in tragedy. He was beginning to fade and fast and there wasn't anything I consciously knew I could do to stop it.

He stared at his hand, a faint smile on his face, "All those years ago I betrayed my Master but it seems that the Stellar Plane has decided to follow in my footsteps." He said staring at his glowing hand that appeared transparent with captured stars shifting beneath his skin.

"Loke?" I asked, wondering if he was going slightly insane as he watched himself beginning to fade to nothing. He glanced up at me his emerald eyes filled with something I couldn't quite identify, something pure and unmasked. My own eyes widened in surprise as I saw the unveiled love shining back at me, a tear slid down my cheek as I reached out a pale trembling hand to touch his cheek, trailing down the cool skin. My hand fell back to my lap as I stared at him, unable to speak.

He stared at me as he continued to speak; "The Celestial Plane is disobeying its Master too, rejecting one of its own…" He said calmly glancing back down at his fading hand, watching as the light danced from beneath his fingers. "This is the end, but I feel lucky to have met someone like you, someone kind and full of love for someone who doesn't deserve it." He glanced back at me, bright green eyes staring at my face.

So he knew, all this time he had known that I loved him but he had never told me that. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I reached for him, leaning over him I stared down at the man I had fallen deeply and madly in love with. His messy strawberry blonde hair dancing upon his brow in the light breeze; "I'll save you; you just can't give up right now." My honey coloured curls spilled onto his chest as a single tears fell from my cheek and landed on his exposed neck.

He reached up and hand, and cupped my cheek, running his finger over the skin he brushed away the tears, "I love you." He whispered, a faint smile gracing his lips, and widening slightly as my own eyes widened in shock.

Reaching up a trembling hand I touched his own quickly vanishing one, his body began to glow with an ethereal light as he began to fade slightly, his skin became transparent so that even to someone without the power of True Sight would be able to see the unveiled stars that glittered beneath his paper thin skin. "Loke…" I said, leaning my head into his hand, rubbing slightly like a kitten, my smile was faint as I closed my eyes, loving the feel of the warmth of his skin against my cold cheek.

Noticing the way my cheeks dried as it dawned on me that he was truly going, slowly opening my eyes he was still watching me his emerald eyes bright with tears as his eyes roamed hungrily over my face, as if he were committing it to memory as I had done almost moments before. Very soon he was going to vanish so I held his hand to my skin and prayed, for what I didn't know but I was hoping for a miracle, anything that could save both of us.

A faint burning of light began to emit from my skin, but this time it burned even brighter than before, "I am going to save you!" I said as the light exploded around us, sending golden rays everywhere with strange jade green tendrils that danced around the area. The light spilled across the darkness, sending light scattering in every direction, I began to glow like a Star.

**READ & REVIEW:** I know I said I was going to have her saving him in this chapter but I never got to it. In case you're wondering I just write this freely with no idea where I am going to end up.

Please tell me what you think…


	5. Chapter 5: Starlight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

**Chapter 5: Starlight**

_Light spilled forth from my body eliminating the man before me, bathing him in the warm golden light. Hope filled me as the strange light around me began to intensify, shattering everywhere around me, dancing in the air like a carefree star._

Heat of the light began to grow as the area around us began to heat up with the strange ethereal power I had released. His hand fell from my cheek in shock and I allowed it to fall back to the ground between us. The strange magical wind began to whip around both of us sending my hair scattering in every direction, my hair glowing like a candle against the dark sky. Glancing down at Loke, his emerald eyes were wide in both shock and surprise; his lips were parted in surprise as he took in my glowing body.

Panic began to set into me as the light kept spilling forth from an unknown source and never wavering in its brilliance, "If you could just go back to the Spirit World then you can regain your life force, right?" I questioned him as the light danced around us.

Loke blinked slowly, like a cat awakening from a slumber, "It can't be done." He said staring at me in awe as the light intensified once again, spiking in brilliance from my powerful emotions, I wasn't going to give up no matter what, and I would do everything in my power to save him, even if this strange light was going to kill me in the end, as long as he was safe, nothing else mattered to me.

"Anything is possible, as long as I can _see_ the gate." I muttered; stressing on the word see slightly knowing her heard me. He gripped my wrist and I glanced down at him, his fingers were so opalescent it was hard for even me to see them. His eyes were shadowed by his glasses so I could discern what he was thinking but a frown pulled down his full lips.

He snapped is head up to stare at me, "You can't do it." He said his voice wavering as he saw the determination in my eyes, I smiled down at him, my lips curving up slowly as I reached for him. Wrapping my arms around him shoulders I pulled him close to me, his spiky hair brushing against my neck.

Centring myself I pulled at the thread of my magic that connected my vision to this world and the world that is never seen by the naked eyes. For once it seemed my unusual ability was going to come in handy. For once I felt like this curse may be the key to save him and even though this was going to hurt me more than I could ever tell him was willing to suffer through the pain to save him.

Closing my eyes I began to speak, my words having a musical lilt to them, saying the one incantation I swore I never would, for the power I was about to unleash may even be too much for me to handle:

"_Transcend through the barriers of space and time._

_Through the power of True Sight,_

_I ask to see beyond the shadows into the ethereal._

_Alight with the light I call to thee, thy power_

_To share thy light, thy sight is yours now mine."_

Opening my eyes, I knew that they now glowed gold and not their usual jade green, Loke stared at me his emerald eyes wide with fear as he watched me: "**Verum Conspectu!**" I screamed into the silence.

Starlight exploded in my vision, turning my head wildly the light blinded me for an instance. Turning my head from side to side all I could see was an endless white and nothing else, was I blind? Perhaps the power had truly been too much for me to handle and now I was completely gone. Once again it wasn't him that left but me. His voice filled my hearing, he was panicking I could tell that much.

"Amber!" he yelled, faintly in the distance, "Amber, open your eyes!" His voice was pleading and scared, I didn't want him to feel that way so I very slowly opened my eyes.

Wild green eyes stared into mine filled with fear and worry, "What were you thinking! Never do that again!" he was yelling at me but my eyes were trained on the thing behind him, or well I guess I should say the gates behind him.

"Loke…" I whispered, he followed my line of vision and just stared in silence, there stood all 12 of his Zodiac Brethren. Standing in front of each of their own Celestial gates, staring at me in awe, some of them appeared shocked and other slightly concerned as the stared at me, instead of just seeing his gate to the Celestial World through my strange magic I had forced open every single one of the Zodiac Gates open to reveal his family, the other Celestial Spirits.

Staring from one to the other I tried to comprehend what I saw but the light spilling forth from their realm was to bright, I couldn't see what they looked like but one of the spoke, their voice distinctly female, "How could she do that?" one of them asked, the sign above her gate showed the sign of the Water Bearer, Aquarius.

"Her spell was for sight not to Open the Gates." Another mused flicking my eyes up I stared at the symbol above his the Giant Crab, Cancer.

My arms were still gripped around Loke's neck and I felt him reach up a trembling hand to wrap around my wrist, holding me close he lowered his head as another spoke, "Thank you for trying to save him." Her voice trembled in fear and awe, flicking my eyes up I stared at the symbol above her head, the Ram, Aries. The one he had strived to protect.

Loke spoke his voice slow, his head lowered in shame, "You shouldn't use all your power like that, at once." He said resting his head against his chest. Too ashamed to look up at the Celestial Gates opened around him.

Staring around me I searched as one burned even brighter than the others, the doors were firmly shut though but I noticed the Lion's head that sat proudly on the top of the gate, Leo's Gate, focusing my attention on the gate before me I tuned out all the other's around me, including the man I held in my arms, "Open Gate of the Lion!" I screamed the light spilling from my body intensifying once again.

"You don't have that power." Loke said gripping my arm tightly, his body trembling slightly in my embrace.

"Didn't you hear me? I will save you." I said willing the door to open just as all the others had around me, the Celestial Spirits watched in growing concern as I began to glow even brighter than a star; my body becoming as pale as his and the light that danced within me was almost like the Milky Way with a continuous stream of stars and lights.

Throwing my head back I screamed into the strange silence as my power began to burn within me, spilling more like into the darkness, but the Spirits were unable to do anything but watch, "It won't open!" Loke yelled above my screams of pain, "Stellar Spirits who have disobeyed humans they have contacts with can't go back to the Spirit Realm." He rested his head onto my arm; the warmth of tears spilling onto my skin only increased my desire to save him, no matter what.

"I promised I would save you remember," I lowered my head to whisper into his ear gently, through the pain racing through my body from using this strange power I seem to hold, "and my promises are binding." My lips brushed against his ear as I said the last part, he shivered beneath me as the light emanating from my body began to recced back into me inch by inch.

He turned in my arms so he was facing me, horror on his face as he stared at my fading body, just like his but instead of a single constellation like his, my body seemed to glow with every star and planet in existence, "You're starting to merge with the Spirit energy." He screamed over me, "If you don't stop you'll disappear with me!" he yelled trying to force me away at arm's length but I held on, crushing his body against mine as tears spilled down my cheeks.

To disappear with him, would be the greatest thing I would know, smiling slightly against his neck, he stiffened as he realised what I was attempting to do, and "I will never leave you again." I whispered into his neck, my eyes now dry as I made my decision.

I felt him lift his face against my cheek and he yelled into the sky for all the Celestial World to hear, "Don't add to my sin!" he pleaded of me, but I gripped him tighter, the sound of my light magic was like a thousand exploding stars.

Screaming I lifted my head, "What sin?" I yelled, knowing that even though his master had died, it wasn't his fault, all he did was try to show her that Spirit's hold emotions and the man I held in my arms was filled with loyalty, passion and love and if this was the price to pay I would, "If that's the rule in your Spirit Realm then…" I paused staring at every single Celestial Spirit that stood in front of their gates staring at me in awe, "I will change it!" I yelled at them all, choked gasps of shock ran through the area.

The light I was expelling exploded around us and I was thrown from Loke, landing on the ground, I rolled to my side. Panting as I pushed myself up, only to see him too the same thing a few metres away, his glasses broken and discarded where we had been moments before. All the Celestial Gates were gone along with their occupants but the water from the waterfall was beginning to swirl around us. Pushing my honey coloured locks out of my eyes I stared up in awe, my jade eyes sparkling as I stared at the site before me.

Light exploded from a single point above us, and was growing in size rapidly to fill the sky with a strange silvery golden glow, different to my warm golden light mixed with jade coloured stars. Pushing myself to my feet slowly I stood on shaking legs, my skirt whipping around my slender thighs as I stood there. Glancing in front of me I watched as Loke too pulled himself to his feet, while shielding his unguarded eyes from the harsh light. Both turning to each other at the same time I ran to him, my heels left abandoned sometime throughout my power surges and this new light.

My bare feet met the earth as I ran; reaching out a hand I met Loke halfway. His strawberry blonde hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angle but I didn't stop until I had thrown myself into his arms. Wrapping our arms around each other we both stared up at the strange figure that began to appear in the swirling water and light. Burying my face in his chest I breathed in his warm scent; sunlight, oranges and pine needles, just as I had remembered from all those years ago.

Starlight burned in my vision but this time I wasn't afraid, if anything was going to happen to him I would be by his side, this time forever and always.

**READ & REVIEW:** So this was kind of random, not how I imagined in my mind but I like it anyway. Opening all the Celestial Gates with a spell to see the Realm, that was not exactly what I was planning, actually a lot of this was not what I planned. The spell she spoke to see the Celestial Realm was made up on the spot, but the word **Verum Conspectu **is Latin for True Sight.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think…


	6. Chapter 6: Power

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

**Chapter 6: Power**

_Starlight spilled forth from the swirling cosmos, blinding me once again. Narrowing my eyes I tried to concentrate on the figure that was appearing amongst the stellar magic and water. Holding him closer to me, I promised to myself no matter what-this time I would go with him._

The swirling water and stars began to move into the centre of the sky, the light both beautiful and terrifying. Clutching him closer to me I rested my head on his chest, my breath coming in ragged breathes, the air creating clouds of hot air in the freezing night. His fingers moved gently through my hair, he whispered reassuring comments into my ear but I still trembled in his embrace in both terror and awe. Knowing that this may be the last chance I had to save him, this was the last stand I had to make to send him back into the Celestial Realm.

Amongst the stars and water a face began to appear, a long white moustache began to appear in the swirling energy along with noticeably blue skin and large red eyes completely deprived of pupils, "You've got to be kidding me…" Loke whispered above me, his voice both full of fear and shock, his grip around my waist tightened as he began to panic, "No way…" he was cut off as a blast of energy created what appeared to me as a swirling black hole.

Clutching onto his arms in my fear, small white crescent dents were left in his otherwise flawless skin, "What is this?" I whispered into the night sky, as a huge blast of stellar light burned my vision. Loke lifted his hands to my eyes, shielding me from the powerful ethereal light. His hands were warm against my skin as he pulled me close, protecting both my sight and my body from the power of the Celestial Realm.

Removing his hands he gasped beside me, "The Stellar Spirit King!" his chest trembled against my back as he exhaled quickly in fear and surprise, staring at the large Spirit before me I didn't allow my eyes to waver from the Spirit King before me.

The once fierce wind that had been whipping around has completely stilled and the waterfall was now silent. The sound of the crashing water had disappeared and now in its place was a strange oppressive silence. Lifting my head, my honey coloured locks slid along my bare shoulders as my jade eyes stared at him, they were no longer burning gold from my magic but their usual strange green. I surveyed the Spirit before me as he stood there watching us both. I shivered as his gigantic towering height as a Spirit but what terrified me the most was the huge amount of power he expelled even though he was just standing in the night sky watching us with a hard look in his scarlet coloured eyes.

His Celestial Armour glittered as if the stars were captured inside the metal, the turquoise colour burned slightly with a beautiful power and the golden finishing danced with light from the cosmos. The full plate of armour covered his broad chest and I watched in fears as he crossed his arms over his large chest, his annoyance quite obvious at this time. The large ornate helmet on his head was the same colour as his armour along with decorative peacock feathers on the top and adorned with something akin to horn-like features along the sides. Along with his armour like outfit was a pure snow white cape that shimmered like the silvery full moon; that even though the air was completely stilled fluttered in a non-existent invisible wind.

Loke released me from his grasp and I felt something like abandonment as his warmth left me. Turning my head I watched as he stepped ahead of me, lifting his head to stare at his King before him, "WH…what are you doing here?" he asked in both confusion and fear at what was happening.

Trembling I lifted a hand slightly to cover my mouth to bite back a terror filled scream, "Did you say King?" I whispered to myself, turning my head to stare from Loke's pale face to the large Spirit before me, "You mean… he's the most powerful Spirit of all." I gasped in fright, having a new knowledge of how much trouble we were in now, the Spirit's scarlet eyes flickered to me for an instance, surveying me with some interest before they flickered back to Loke.

His voice was grave and filled with so much power that I trembled though his words were not directed to me, "Old friend, we who pledge oaths to humans… we who bears Keys, we are forbidden from killing." His mouth pulled down in a frown as the King regarded the Spirit standing in front of me, almost protectively, "Thought not directly, you did cause this indirectly, Leo."

I watched as Loke trembled beneath the anger that underpinned the King's words as he stared down at his subordinate, fury began to burn in the pit of my stomach as I watched Loke lower his head in both shame and fear. His strawberry blonde hair danced in the starlight as the King continued to speak, "It is forbidden for you to return to the Spirit World."

His last statement pushed me over the edge and I ran in front of Loke, throwing my arms out, "Don't you think you're being unreasonable?" I yelled at the Spirit before me, his crimson eyes moved from Loke once again to regard me over his long moustache. Even though I was terrified beneath his powerful gaze I kept my place, narrowing my own jade eyes at him.

Loke reached for me, his fingers brushing against my hand, trying to pull me back, "Just… give up already Amber." He muttered I shook off both his touch and his words, annoyance filling me as he was asking me to give up so easily after everything we had been through. After all these years, my promise and our trust, he was asking me to throw it all away after everything.

The Spirit King began to speak once more, "Old friend, that's the one 'rule' I cannot change." He said slowly, my lips parted in surprise as he said those few words. Did he appear before us only because he had heard me say that I would change the rule, glancing at the Spirit King I wondered if my words truly held enough power for him to show himself to us? But that didn't seem right, for something so insignificant, spoken words when all I was trying to do was protect him, he showed himself just for that?

Pulling my thoughts back I glared at the King before me, "He had already suffered for three years!" I yelled my fingers beginning to curl into fists as I stared at the Spirit before me. Digging my nails into my palm, I concentrated on that small amount of pain to distract me from the aching of my heart. "It was all for his friend!" I screamed, my fists shaking at my side, the pain was too much and my anger began to spill out in my words, lifting my head up I stared at the Spirit dead-on, "It was for Aries' sake, so it couldn't be helped!"

The King continued to speak completely disregarding my words or perhaps just concluding the fact that I wasn't a Celestial Mage and therefore did not constitute his consideration, "What's more, my old friend's wish pain's my heart but…"

Cutting him off I threw out my arm, "He stands here before you now, why are you talking about Loke as if he were an old friend!" I demanded, my fingers unclenching from its fist as I stretched out my arm. "Please I beg of you to listen." I withdrew my arm and pressed it against my chest, almost as if I were trying to hold my racing heart in place, "Can't you see that this was just an unfortunate accident? I'm asking you, how is Loke at fault here?" Lifting my head as a single tear escaped, trailing down my pale cheek, "I will never accept him as anything but innocent!"

Loke's fingers wrapped around my elbow as he tugged me back, forcing me away from the edge of the cliff, "That's enough Amber!" he said sternly, his harsh words causing me to freeze in surprise, "I don't need forgiveness!" he yelled as he released me. "I want to atone for my sin!" he yelled at the Spirit King, almost begging to disappear right this instant.

"But…" I began my lips trembling as he released me yet again, watching in fear as he stepped forward slightly, as if drawing the King's attention from me back onto himself, almost like he was redirecting the fury.

He was quite as he spoke, thinking about every word before he spoke them: "Disappearing…." He almost thought the word, "into oblivion…" this part he almost said reverently as if he truly desired to die and leave me behind, alone, "is fine." Lowering his head his once beautiful glowing emerald coloured eyes stared at the ground.

Stepping forward, "I won't let you do that!" letting my arms rise at my side I pulled at that strange power I had only experienced twice before, the light began to penetrate the darkness surrounding him, spilling forth from my body. The Celestial Constellations appeared, though they did not belong to me, they still came knowing that I was right. Standing there on the edge of the cliff I stood surrounded by the Celestial Spirits, "It's not a sin!" I said my eyes flying open burning golden once again, "Caring about your families feelings is not a sin!" I screamed the light exploding around me, burning far brighter than the Spirit King's had.

Silence descended upon the area as the Spirit King regarded me and the light that expelled from my body with something like concern or surprise, "Hmm." He mused almost to himself watching me, as I lowered my arms the Celestial Constellations disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Falling to my knees I was completely drained, even though those Spirits did not belong to me, by some unknown power I had been able to open their gates, but they came willingly to my side.

"Amber!" Loke yelled as I stared at the ground, tears falling from my eyes from that release of magical power. My honey coloured curls fell into the dirt but at this time I couldn't care. All I wanted to do was save the one ZI loved, even if it killed me.

Lifting my head I stared up at the Spirit King knowing I looked like a begging child on my knees like this but I didn't care I had to force him to see the way I truly felt, "My feelings are obviously felt by his brethren, so you as a Stellar Spirit you should understand Loke's and Aries' feelings too." I whispered, no longer having enough energy to yell, my voice was quite but filled with the passion I held with my conviction.

Loke's hands brushed against my back as he kneeled beside me, his touch warm and comforting, "How did you...?" he stopped his voice choking off, "Never mind. Even if it was for a brief moment, you could have died." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders he pulled me into his embrace, resting my head against the curve of his neck.

Feeling his warm embrace wrapping around my shoulder he shifted so that I was laying in his lap, lowering his head, his strawberry blonde hair brushed against his cheek as he held me so lovingly. Running his finger through my golden locks I lifted my head slowly because I was so weak, gazing up at the Spirit King I noticed the thoughtful look on his face and hope began to surge through my veins. He stared at me hard, his crimson coloured gaze shifting between me and Loke he closed his eyes for a brief moment, then he began to speak… telling us our fate.

**READ & REVIEW:** Cliff hanger! So as you can tell she was able to open the Gates by the strange power she holds. And it seems she is willing to do anything…

Tell me what you think of this chapter, please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Ascend

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ Will now be using the manga as a 'base' so some things Loke said will be similar where as my character will react differently because she already knows.

**Chapter 7: Ascend**

_Hope filled me as the Spirit King stared at the way Loke held me lovingly and the way I stared at the King in defiance, just asking him to even dare think about taking my Star from me. He closed his eyes briefly and then slowly he began to tell us our fate…_

He closed his eyes briefly, the strange crimson orbs disappearing as he deliberated with himself. Loke tightened his arms around me, his warmth completing the hole that I had harboured within me for three years. He buried his face further into my neck awaiting his judgement, but he continued to tremble, even though he was the one holding me protectively. Lifting my hand I continued to brush my fingertips against his arm, even in the dire circumstance loving the way his muscles contracted beneath my touch gently. Moving his head against my neck, his hot breath danced upon my bare flesh, causing goose bumps to rise, but my attention went back to the Spirit King as he opened his eyes slowly.

"If you would go this far for my old friend…" he mused out loud, his eyes watching the way Loke tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me even tighter against his chest, he lifted his head slowly to stare at his King, "perhaps the 'rue' is the one at fault." Loke's sharp intake of breath caused me to shiver, he was speechless at the Spirit King stared down at us, his words slowly making their way through my clouded mind.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my full pink lips, as I watched the King, he smiled softly at me in return. But then he focused his gaze on Loke, "You committed a sin for your comrade Aries' sake Leo…" he nodded, slightly as if agreeing to the terms he had considered in his mind, the light around his crown dancing gently in the magical light, "I'll try and save that Leo, old friend."

Relief spilled through my body and I began to truly relax for the first time in nearly three years, Loke felt the change in my demeanour and he turned his emerald eyes in my direction. But I never allowed them to stray from the Spirit King as tears began to accumulate in the corner of my eyes, the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks, but this time I wanted to cry in shear happiness. His eyes returned back to the Spirit King in shock as he continued to speak slowly and clearly.

"For the sake of that radiant bond, I'll consider this case an 'exception'…" Loke's gasp of surprise filled me with a warmth that I could only describe as complete and utter love, his fingers rested over the top of mine against the ground and he slowly slid them between mine, lacing our fingers together, "Leo…" Loke's attention had been fixated on our entwined fingers but then he glanced back up at the Spirit King, "I'll allow you to return to the Spirit World."

"You do have a benevolent side after all Spirit King." I whispered as I turned my gaze from the ground to the King before me, his turquoise coloured armour dancing in the magical light of the Stars, kindness and strength radiated from him as he stared at Loke and I, so encased in each other's arms as we were.

The Spirit King's mouth turned up in a grin as he smiled at me, surprise filled me at the warmth he exuded at that point to both of us, "You were falsely accused." The King stated as Loke continued to stare at him in awe, his emerald eyes wide with shock, "That the guidance of the Stars." He said calmly his crimson gaze never wavering from the Lion Spirit.

Loke removed his fingers from mine as he slowly made his way to his feet, my back rested against his legs as he still continued to hold me up, "Please wait… I…" he began to speak, tears spilling down his slender cheeks as he gazed up at the sky where the Spirit King was beginning to disappear back into the Spirit Realm.

Water and starlight began to swirl once again, encasing the King in a magical energy, but even so he still continued to speak, "Even after this, if you still feel compelled to atone for your sin then I command you to become a pillar to your friend and live on…" the Spirit King's body began to slowly glow with the same ethereal light mine had moments before as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the Spirit Realm.

"Those are the type of friends who have the most significance," he turned his crimson gaze to me, as I allowed my head to rest against Loke's legs as I began to drift off into an almost slumbering state. "There is much nobility in willing to lay it all on the line…" raising myself onto trembling feet I stared up at the King as he smiled kindly down at me, "to protect someone." He finished.

The water that had created the portal from him to roam between the Sprit World and this one began to vanish as the water returned once more to the waterfall, and the Stars once again began to sparkle in the night sky as the Stellar King vanished in a flash of light, leaving Loke and I alone with lighter hearts and a strange sense of happiness that descended upon my body. Turning my head slightly I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I gazed at the man I loved as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"I told you I would save you." I said my voice filled with relief, a happy lilt entering my voice that I had forgotten ever existed in the first place. Loke lifted a trembling hand to his face as he continued to cry, before me, no longer ashamed to show his true emotions to me. The starlight I noticed brightened his darkened hair sparkling once more the beautiful golden red of a Lion's, the colour of a setting sun. The colour I had been drawn to in the first place, as he lifted his head his emerald eyes blazed that same beautiful emerald, alight once more with his inner brightness.

Loke moved closer to me, a smile tugging upon his lips that were once constantly always pulled down in a constant frown, "Thank you." He said simply as his emerald eyes burned into my pale jade coloured ones. He reached for my hand, lifting it slowly he brushed his full pink lips against my pale skin, electing a small shiver of pleasure from me and a small gasp at his chivalrous move.

Glancing behind him my eyes widened as I took in the large ornate, elaborate gate that had opened up to his Realm. The large archway taller than even the Celestial King had been, it appeared to be similar to his own personal gate but then I realised what this one truly was. The Gateway to the Celestial Realm. Warm starlight that had expelled from my body shined from the very gateway, the ornate door flanking the archway burning with light and power, I noticed the detailed curlicues and pictures decorating the doors. Stars danced just inside the gateway, calling to Loke and calling to a small part of me, it seemed a part of my soul would always belong to the Celestial Realm now, and I was happy to let it be that way.

Turning my sparkling jade eyes back to Loke he had begun to glow with an ethereal light but this time he wouldn't vanish into a non-existent place but back into the Celestial Realm where he belonged, back home, where I would always be able to see him. Loke reached for me, his hand cupping my cheeks, his fingers running against the delicate curve of my lips. Without much thought he moved forward quickly, capturing his lips with mine. Gasping against his sudden affectionate touch, I smiled against his lips as he continued to kiss me in a pure chaste kiss. He pulled back as quickly as he had moved before staring into my eyes a small smile on his lips.

"Even better than I imagined." He whispered, his warm breath mingling with mine as we stood so close together, our bodies pressed intimately against one another. His arms had found their way around my slender waist; he hugged me close and then released me. Reaching for my hand he pulled it against his chest, sliding a Key into my fingers he smiled as I stared at it in surprise. But I noticed the delicate Key was threaded on a simple golden chain, so that I could place it around my neck; close to my heart for safe keeping.

Inspecting the Key clenched between my fingers I couldn't help but smile at the Lion's head that topped the Key with the Lion's Zodiac symbol, with an interesting key head that had many gentle curls to it; like a Lion's tail. He released my hand and turned towards the large ornate gate a small smile on his face as I lifted the Key to my chest, pressing it against my chest and swearing to never let it go. "I promise to see you again soon, after I gain back some of my life energy." He smiled at me as I lifted a trembling hand to my mouth.

"Loke…" I whispered, "I love you." I said finally a small blush staining my usually pale cheeks, my fingers brushed against my tingling lips after his chaste yet passionate kiss. The warmth spreading throughout my entire body when I realised all those years he had loved me as much as I had loved him. And he had forgiven me even after I had left him those years ago, but I guess that torment had led us both too long to protect each other from the very same pain that we had harboured, how silly we had been.

He turned back to me with a small smile on his face, "I know, after all you had risked everything for me." He said as he took a single step through the gate, his hair shining once again with the brilliant radiance of a Lion Spirit once again, the radiant light danced around him as he began to vanish back into the gate. "I'll be back, after all three years apart is long enough." He said throwing a sexy smile over his shoulder, "Don't you think?" He said his voice full of passion and a promise of more than that single lingering chaste kiss.

A shiver passed down my spine at what he was implying my own answering smile graced my lips as he continued to walk down the path of light, the gateway doors slowly shutting behind him with an audible click. Raising my arms I shielded my eyes from the bright dazzling light as the gateway vanished. Lowering my arms I stared into the darkness, the only light that graced the clearing beside her grave was the gentle twinkling of the stars. Turning my eyes to her elaborate grave I stared in shock as Karen Lilica stared back at me, a sweet smile on her lips as she watched me, her green hair swirling in the breeze of the world beyond the shadows.

My gasp reverberated through the silence of the area, "Karen?" I said my eyes widening in fear as she smiled once again, her hand touching her chest in a grateful gesture as she too vanished into the light, leaving this place in peace finally after all those years. It seemed my power of True Sight was growing enough to see even further beyond the shadows and into the world of the dead, but I was grateful that she had appeared before me, thanking me for saving Loke.

Lifting my hands I gently threaded the necklace around my neck, allowing the Key to nestle between my breasts, directly beside my heart. The warmth and light that expelled from the Key warmed my chest, _I love you Loke._ Touching my hand to my chest I lifted my head to gaze up at the sky, after all those years I had finally kept my promise, I had saved you from the darkness and you had saved me too.

He had ascended back into the heavens where he belonged, now all I had to do was decide where I belonged, and something was calling me back to Fairy Tail.

**READ & REVIEW:**What did you think; I believe I am going to do one other chapter about her going back to the guild and the others finding out. And possibly more fluff between Loke and my OC, what do you think about that?

Please tell me if you want another chapter or not? Please review…


	8. Chapter 8: Passion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this OC- Amber.

_Note:_ This is perhaps going to be the last chapter, tying up loose ends and whatnot. Hope you enjpy it and prepare yourself for some passion...

**Chapter 8: Passion**

_Finally after these painful three years I had saved him, just like I had promised. The weight that had been resting on my shoulders was now lifted, now all I needed to do was choose my own future. A part of me was calling me back to Fairy Tail so this time I answered the call without hesitation._

Turning my back on her magnificent tombstone I brushed my fingers over the lump of the Key that nestled between my breasts. No longer terrified that he was going to disappear on me, after all I now held the one thing that connected him to this world and the next, in the Celestial Realm. I held the power to call him to my side whenever I needed him, and even though his specialty was a Combat Spirit, a secret part of knew he would be better at other 'things' as well. A small smile tugged on my lips as I turned from the edge of the cliff, facing the way to my new future.

Stepping carefully my bare feet manoeuvred around the rocky ground, stepping onto the more lush green grass. Leaning down I picked up my discarded black strappy heels and continued to walk to my new destination, this time taking in the magnificent scenery around me as I had no reason to rush anymore. Peace spread through my body as the light of the Stars danced around me, lifting my hand I smiled at the ring that glittered on my right ring finger. The golden band sparkled in the half light of the moon, and the beautiful emerald jewel sparkled just like his eyes.

_Thank you, Avalon. I knew you would never lead me astray; you brought me to him, my lover and my Star._ I smiled as I ran my fingers over the smooth band of the ring centring myself as I stared up at the Star filled sky, just waiting for when I could see him again and knowing that it would be sooner than I thought. But still wishing that I could hold him again one last time before he had gone back, to feel his smooth warm lips against my own, in something a little more passionate than that chaste first kiss. But I guess all good things come in time…

_A Few Days Later_

Staring up at the fairy in flight adorning the guild gates a wide smile spread along my rose quartz coloured lips. How I had come to love this guild in only a few short days, but pain still settled in my heart about still not having seen Loke again, since that faithful day. Shaking my head to clear my mind of negative thought I slowly made my way to the guild doors, spreading slender fingers on the wood grains. I paused to rest my head briefly against the large wood, closing my eyes slightly. But then I felt it, the bright whisper of his consciousness, his power.

Opening my eyes I smiled slightly as the sunlight danced upon the golden band, and the emerald stone seemed to spark with power. Throwing the doors open, my cream dress swirled around my ankles, with the aftershock of the opening door. A cacophony of noise greeted me, as the guild erupted in laughter and cheers. A shout of shock caught my attention, snapping my head around, my jade eyes widened in surprise. And the beating of my heart became erratic; carefully I slipped into the guild, not letting my presence to be known by these particular people.

Noise from the guild, the laughter and the shouting, drowned out the sound of my ballet flats against the tiles, and the swish of the long cream dress, swishing against my ankles. Running my fingers through my honey coloured locks I smiled slightly as I wrapped one around my finger and allowed it to spring back into place perfectly, my jade eyes following the strange pink haired boy as he stared at my Loke. He was even more handsome than even I could fathom the light that danced around him was even brighter then when I had first met him.

Natsu was staring at Loke, leaning towards him as he was scrutinising his every feature, or at least trying to detect what changed, "You're a Stellar Spirit?" he gasped in surprise as his cat, Happy, flew around my lover. The pinkettes scarf fluttering in the light breeze as he began to stalk around Loke, trying to determine how that could be possible.

Loke reached up a pale hand and ruffled his already messy strawberry blonde locks a sheepish look in his face, "Yeah… that's pretty much it." He smiled slight as the Dragon Slayer continued to walk around him, his emerald eyes hidden by his ever present shades.

"I never noticed at all…" I caught the confusion in Gray's words and felt a small stab of pity for the boy. After all Loke had practically been his best friend since he had turned up at the guild those few years ago. But unless he was a Celestial Spirit and/or Mage or someone as freaky as me there would have been no way for him to have known.

Natsu paused in front of Loke a confused expression on his face, "Hey, wait a minute! You're not a cow or horse or anything like that!" he said is voice filled with surprise, as his dark obsidian eyes widened as if he had only just thought about that for the first time. A small smile curved along my rose quartz coloured lips as my eyes sparkled with good humour over Natsu's antics.

Emerald eyes closed in annoyance as Natsu leaned even closer to Loke, I could almost feel his embarrassment from here at all the awkward questions, "Well you've seen Virgo before, and she looks like a person, right?" he said questioningly.

Natsu took a step back a funny look on his face for a moment, "No… she turns into a gorilla too." He said his voice almost dead panned.

A lopsided smile graced Loke's lips as he thought about that comment, "That's true enough." He said.

Stepping forward, I spoke clearly letting my presence be known, "Loke's the Lion Stellar Spirit." I said a smile gracing my lips as they all paused in shock, at both my words and my sudden presence.

"Lion!" Natsu gasped in surprise as he went rigid in shock.

Lucy turned around from the bar a smile on her face, "Amber!" she gasped rich chocolate eyes staring at me, and "Loke was just telling us everything from his side." She said as her eyes saw the Key threaded around my neck.

"Everything?" I whispered a light blush ghosting along my pale cheeks, as my jade eyes slid to meet his. Emerald eyes stared into mine for a moment as a sexy smile curved up his full lips. His attention shifted to the cat Happy as he questioned him about being the Lion Spirit, I couldn't but help but to stare at the man before me, his inner light s radiant as the stars themselves, no longer waning because he was losing energy. He was back in the heavens where he belonged and here with me now.

"A Lion?" Happy questioned from the ground as he stared up at Loke in awe, "That means a grown up cat doesn't it?" he said a smile on his face as he spoke to Loke.

Loke lowered himself into a crouching position so he was level with the small Exceed, "That's right." He said a small smile tugging on his lips as his eyes cut to mine for instant, emerald orbs boring into pale jade ones.

"No, he is not a cat!" Lucy yelled out, her fists rose in annoyance, peals of laughter escaped my lips as Loke turned to stare up at me once again, but this time something crossed his face, awe? He stood from his crouching position as he had been talking to the little Exceed Happy, about being a grown up cat. I shook my head slightly at the hilarious comment.

"That's so cool." The little Exceed exclaimed spreading his wings so he could fly in circles around Loke just as Natsu had been stalking around him moments before.

Gray shifted beside me awkwardly his hand sin his pockets as he stared at his friend, "Anyway," he said watching the cat fly around in excitement because he thought Loke was a grown-up cat, "is it okay for you to just carry on as you've been doing up until now?" he asked.

Loke's emerald eyes turned to me as a flicker of pain crossed his face, realising what he would have to leave behind when he went back to the Celestial Realm to regain his strength, "I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Amber is my owner…" he smiled at me sweetly and Lucy's chocolate eyes stared at me in awe, "When Amber is in trouble, I'll gallantly show up…" he smirked at me sexily and a delicious shiver ran down my spine, "after all I am her Knight in shining armour."

Rolling my eyes a breathy laugh escaped my lips, and a handsome Knight he would make, but I guess I would rather he be the dashing Lion Spirit I had seen so many years ago, "Hopefully that won't be the only reason you show up." I muttered under my breath but his emerald eye sparkled as if he had understood the hidden meaning to my words, my cheeks reddened slightly in a blush as he watched me.

"Actually," Lucy's confused voice reached me and I broke eye contact with the love of my life to turn to her, ""how did you manage to save him? Loke didn't really give specifics…" she trailed off, waiting with baited breath.

I thought for a moment, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I thought it over, "I don't know really, you know as well as I that I am no Celestial Mage but I guess the Celestial Spirit King still answered the desperate calls of a scared woman." I said faintly.

Loke's teeth flashed at me in a grin, "You were far from scared my dear." He said walking towards me slowly, taking a step back the folds of my dress swirled around my ankles. And then he was upon me, he leant down slightly using one arm to swipe my legs out from underneath me, while using his other to cradle me against his chest. My cheeks burned as he held me tightly to his chest in a bridal style, in the middle of the guild and in front of everyone.

I gasped slightly as he addressed the people around us, "Speaking of which, let's go talk about our plans for the future." He whispered into my ear, his teeth grazing against my earlobe. Burying my burning face into my hands I felt him begin to walk slowly, pulling me even tighter against his chest, his corded muscles shifted beneath his skin as he pulled me closer.

He slowed to a stop and I lifted my head, smiling at the beautiful greenery around us, there wasn't a single soul in sight and for once it was peaceful and quiet. Slowly he placed me on my feet but he still loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, while pulling me back once again to his chest, "I love you." he whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending my honey coloured tresses dancing around me.

Turning in his arms I stared up into bright emerald green eyes, my fingers ran along his cheeks and then entangled in his beautiful strawberry blonde hair, smiling slightly I pulled his mouth down to mine, only allowing a single light brush of my lips against his. "I know."

Feeling him pull back I opened my eyes, he was gazing at me so lovingly, "I heard you, just before the gates closed, but I want to hear you say it to me." He stared at me, his gaze intense and filled with fear.

Lifting my head I gazed at him, my rose quartz coloured lips curving up in a small pure smile, "Loke…" I whispered, moving my hands so they slid down his neck slowly to rest against his shoulders, "I love you."

I barely had the words out of my mouth before his mouth descended upon mine in an almost possessive kiss, gasping against his mouth, his tongue brushed against my own. This wasn't like our first kiss atop the cliff before he walked back into the Celestial Realm; this was filled with years of pain, years of never knowing if we would see each other again. This kiss was filled with passion, and I never wanted it to end…

**THE END**

_For now…_

**READ & REVIEW: **So what did you think of my story, about someone else saving Loke? I wondered if you actually liked the idea and I apologise if anybody ships Lucy and Loke, or if you love Lucy because I don't like her and I don't ship her with anybody.

I hope you liked my story and please review so I know if I should perhaps write more fluff for these two? Amber, my OC and Loke that is? Please review…


End file.
